


Pure Imagination

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Maroon 5 - Freeform, Pure Imagination, Song fic, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Spock has no imagination.  Jim intends to rectify the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pure Imagination

“Hey what do you think this planet’s like?” Jim asked.  They had been on a three-day journey to reach the planet Lasatus II, and they would dock within the hour.  It was a previously unexplored planet, and Jim was bored, so he’d taken to asking crew members what they thought the place would be like.  “Mr. Sulu, any guesses?”

“Uhhh, I bet its inhabitants have three eyes on their faces and four eyes on the backs of their heads.”

“Oooh,” Jim replied.  “What about you, Mr. Chekov?”

“Perhaps zey hawe blue trees with pink leaves on zem!”

“Interesting.  Lieutenant Uhura?”

Uhura rolled her eyes but joined in.  “Maybe...when one sun goes down, the other comes up, and it’s never night.”

“Huh.  That’d be cool.  What about you, Spock?”

“I could not begin to speculate, Captain.”

“Yeah, but just imagine.”

“I do not have all the relevant data to do such a thing.”

“Yeah, that’s why it’s called imagination!  Didn’t you imagine stuff as a kid?  Like, I used to imagine what space was like.”

“I did not.  Imagination is frivolous, and Vulcan children were not encouraged to put it into practice.”

Jim sighed.

\----

The negotiations went well, and the bridge crew was invited to a feast with the natives.  The food was delicious, if not decidedly strange, and everyone seemed to be having a good time.  Then the planet’s leader (who had no more than two eyes), Greb, brought out a small machine.  “We have heard of the Earth custom known as karaoke,” he said to Jim.  “We thought we might try it.  Perhaps you can demonstrate?”

Jim laughed.  “Awesome.”

Sulu and Chekov went first, doing a duet of “Summer Nights” from _Grease_ that had everyone laughing and cheering.  Then Uhura did an inspiring rendition of “Don’t Speak” that had half the population of Lasatus II in love with her.  Jim knew McCoy was too stubborn to let loose, and Spock would never in a million years do anything like karaoke, so Jim volunteered to go next.  

For as many get-togethers, feasts, and parties as the crew of the _Enterprise_ had been to, Jim had never performed for anyone.  He was a little nervous, but it was nothing his captain’s bravado couldn’t hide.  

Scrolling through the song choices, he smirked as he found one he liked.  Taking a deep breath, he let the opening notes ring out and fixed his eyes on Spock.

_“Come with me and you’ll be in a world of pure imagination._

_“Take a look and you’ll see into your imagination.”_

Jim smiled, continuing to stare at Spock as he sang.

_“We’ll begin with a spin traveling in a world of my creation._

_“What we’ll see will defy explanation.”_

Jim stepped off the little makeshift stage and sauntered to Spock, his eyes flashing in the low light of the room as he placed himself between Spock’s parted knees.

_“If you wanna view paradise, simply look around and view it.”_

He made a sweeping motion with his arm, never breaking his gaze.

_“Anything you want, do it.  Wanna change the world, there’s nothing to it._

_“There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination._

_“Living there, you’ll be free, if you truly wish to be.”_

The musical interlude started, and Jim smirked, stepping even closer to Spock and swaying slightly with the music.  The green blush on his cheeks and ears was visible to no one but Jim, and Jim would have grinned if he hadn’t been playing mysterious.

Jim bent over, his nose gently brushing Spock’s cheek, his eyelashes fluttering.  He could hear the tiny catch in Spock’s breath as he pulled back again to sing.

_“If you wanna view paradise, simply look around and view it._

_“Anything you want to, do it.  Wanna change the world, there’s nothing to it.”_

The opening notes began again, and Jim touched the tip of Spock’s nose with his own.  A muted electric guitar started up, and Jim moved his hips to its beat, practically giving Spock a lapdance.  

_“In a world of pure imagination.  In a world of pure imagination.”_

He sang the repeated words softly, right into Spock’s ear.  Barely pulling back, Jim sang the next lines so Spock could feel the words against his face.

_“There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination.”_

Jim’s lips exaggerated the movements of his mouth, and Spock wrestled for control, fighting the ever-growing urge to bite those lips with sharp Vulcan teeth.

_“Living there, you’ll be free, if you truly wish to be.”_

With the last few words, Jim stroked his hand down Spock’s chest and stomach, letting his hand and lips hover as the opening notes tinkled one last time.

The inhabitants of Lasatus II were clapping furiously at such a performance, and the bridge crew joined them, albeit wide-eyed and a little stunned at Jim’s brazen seduction.

Neither Jim nor Spock registered any of it, though, and their heavy exhalations mingled in the little space there was between them.

“I am imagining you in my bed right now,” Spock finally said.

Jim smiled, a slow grin.  “Do you truly wish it?”

“Yes,” Spock hissed.

“Then let’s make it reality.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off of Maroon 5's version of "Pure Imagination." The song is originally from the movie "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." The Maroon 5 version is just so sexy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
